


She Slipped

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Sexual Harassment, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Lila tries to seduce Adrien in the bath, but things end badly.
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	She Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt by Kizerain:  
> "Why not have Lila be in the bathtub enjoying them someone just sneaks up and pulls her leg so quick and suddenly that she drowns in it"  
> I changed up the logistics of it a bit, but kept the bath bit.

Adrien was in a porcelain palace of pleasure as he lay luxuriating lazily in the low lantern light, lulledly listening to a lilting Liszt lullaby, letting the lavender laced water lap at his limbs, leeching the labor from his lumbar and leaving him limber. Finally free of the Italian harpy, he stretched forth his form, floating freely in the frothing fountain that was his bath, the only thing preserving even a mote of modesty was the messy mound of bubbles his bath bomb blew out. Already accustomed to his pretty pond's perfume being periodically punctuated by the pungent aroma of aged cheese, he was suddenly startled by the sickeningly sweet smell of summer safflower and the saccharine sound of a seedy yet sadistic seductress slithering slowly into his bath.

How the haughty whore had happened upon his haven he had no idea, but he was under no illusions regarding the interloper's ignoble intentions towards him as she inserted herself indecently into his space, immediately inclining her buxom body to bouy her bare breasts before the bathing boy.

"Like what you see?" The serpentine slut simpered, "let me help you relax. I'll massage every millimeter of your masculine meat," the mangy mutt murmured, melting herself against him and flitting her flexible fingers further down his frame. "I'll let you put whatever you want, wherever you want in me," the wiley witch whispered, wickedly whipping her hand toward his wet willy. 

"Whatever I want, wherever I want in you?" the angry Agreste asked as he abruptly ascended, angling his fuckstick toward her face.

The halfwit harlot hardly had anticipated agreement, but still opened her oral orifice immediately, but rather than the resplendent rigid male rod she sought, she sputtered spastically as the sour slimness of a solid stick of soap slammed into her soft palate. As she struggled, a sharp stab split her slit as a stainless steel showerhead was shoved into her snatch. Heaved up by her hair, she was weightless for a moment before falling face first on the tourmaline tinted tiles then slowly slid backwards into the bubbling bath; the light of life leaving Lila as lavender water filled her lungs.

When Nathalie noticed and asked Adrien what had happened to her, he simply shrugged and stated, "she slipped."


End file.
